


Wishes

by shimotsuki



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki/pseuds/shimotsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arhys gives Illvin something new to wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday ficlet for **hrymfaxe**, who provided the prompts _Illvin, Arhys, wishes_.

"Peace, at last," Illvin muttered, striding across the castle roof to look out over the battlements.

Inside, every inch of Castle Porifors was under siege—by guards, ladies, and servants, carrying furniture, flowers, and banners. But at least up here it was still, aside from the measured pacing of the sentry on duty.

And it was blessedly, blessedly silent.

He wondered how long he could stay here before someone discovered that they simply _must_ have the services of the master of horse. Again.

"Illvin?"

He sighed. _Not long at all, it seems._

At least it was Arhys who had sought him out, and not someone frenzied with preparations.

Illvin turned to greet his brother, reflecting as he did so that _some_ prospective bridegrooms might in fact _be_ a little frenzied. But not Arhys, of course. His smile was rather wide, but otherwise he was as calm and in control as always.

Arhys joined him at the edge of the roof. The two men leaned on the battlements and looked out over the rolling valley and the river that glinted in the reddening sunlight.

"I thought you might be up here." Arhys nudged him with his shoulder. "It's a good place to be out of the way of the rising tide of chaos."

Illvin chuckled, shaking his head a little. "How many flowers are needed for one wedding feast, anyway?"

Arhys's smile grew fond. "Catti loves heaps of bright flowers. I want everything to please her, tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will," said Illvin dryly. Arhys and Cattilara seemed to please each other exceedingly well.

"I never thought I'd marry again." Arhys gazed across the hills in the direction of Castle Oby. "When Eleanora died—I thought that would be the end of marriage for me."

Illvin rested a hand briefly on his brother's arm. "I'm happy that you've found someone you want for your wife." It was true, even if he didn't quite see why Arhys had fallen so hard for the march of Oby's headstrong young daughter. "I wish you both many years of happiness together."

"What about you?" Arhys turned back to face him. "Don't you have any wishes for yourself?" He smiled again, but with a hint of concern as well.

"Well," said Illvin lightly, "now that you're no longer eligible for conquest, maybe I'll find a woman who will look at _me_ first."

It was nothing more than a joke. It had been years since Illvin had resented his brother's talent for everything under the sun, including drawing the hungry gazes of women of all ranks and positions. And he knew that Arhys knew that perfectly well.

But instead of laughing, Arhys grew thoughtful.

Illvin waited.

"That's not what you should wish for," his brother said, slowly. "You don't need a woman who will look at you _first_."

Arhys smiled again, with the look of a man who was very much anticipating his wedding day.

"You should wish for a woman who will look at you _last_."

. * _fin_ * .


End file.
